Una de cal y otra de arena
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "Todo el mundo sabe que yo traje a Sasha al Santuario. Lo que no sabe tanta gente es que hubo otra persona importante, al menos para mí, a quien traje aquí. Hablo, por supuesto, de Regulus de Leo." (The Lost Canvas)


_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro de Saint Seiya_.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>No pasa ni un solo día sin que me culpe por haber apartado a la pequeña Sasha de su familia para traerla al Santuario. Ella era feliz en aquel orfanato y la llevé a un lugar donde se le impusieron cientos de responsabilidades que una niña tan joven no debería conocer. Siento que le robé la infancia con la excusa de que necesitábamos que estuviera preparada. Siempre estoy dándole vueltas al asunto, dejando que la culpa me coma por dentro. Han pasado años y no hay día que no me repita la misma pregunta.<p>

_¿Hice lo correcto?_

Todo el mundo sabe que yo traje a Sasha al Santuario. Saben exactamente las circunstancias en que le encontré y cómo fue el viaje. Es comprensible que se me pidiera que explicara con pelos y señales todo lo referente a la joven, al fin y al cabo ella no es ni más ni menos que la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, por quien todos aquí luchamos. Lo que no sabe tanta gente es que hubo otra persona muy importante, al menos para mí, a quien traje al Santuario.

_Regulus de Leo._

Recuerdo exactamente aquel lluvioso día. Había ido en busca de mi hermano mayor, Ilias de Leo, al lugar donde tenía constancia de que solía estar. Cuando por fin llegué a mi destino, no vi ni rastro de Ilias. No sentía su cosmos por ninguna parte, pero había _algo_ familiar cerca. En ese momento no sabía que aquello que captaban mis sentidos era el cosmos de mi joven sobrino. Fui acercándome a esa energía hasta encontrarme con él. El joven estaba sentando, dándome la espalda, junto a la armadura de Leo, la que mi hermano solía llevar, pero eso no era lo que más me llamó la atención. Hubo algo que me pareció mucho más llamativo.

_La cruz de madera que señalizaba una tumba._

Deseando que mis temores fueran infundados, decidí ignorar la tumba cuando me dirigí al muchacho. Le pregunté respetuosamente acerca del paradero del dueño de la armadura que tenía a su lado. Describí a mi hermano tal y como lo recordaba, como un hombre valiente, virtuoso y sabio, esperando que no fuera él quien descansaba bajo esa modesta tumba situada en el medio de la nada.

_Mis esperanzas fueron en vano._

El joven intentó atacarme, creyendo que había viajado hasta allí con el objetivo de robar la armadura, como muchos otros habían hecho antes. Pude ver que no había recibido entrenamiento previo, que actuaba por instinto. Parecía un animal salvaje protegiendo a sus crías. Tal vez fuera la soledad que había en su mirada, a día de hoy aún no lo tengo claro, pero no pude evitar decir lo que dije en aquel momento.

_"No temas. Ya no estarás solo."_

Así fue como conocí a mi sobrino Regulus. Le traje, así como a la armadura de Leo, conmigo al Santuario. Me convertí en algo así como su tutor, a pesar de saber que no podría llenar el hueco que Ilias había dejado. Le entrené para que pudiera optar a la armadura que había llevado antes su padre y no tardó en convertirse en el caballero más joven a cargo de un templo. Era todo un prodigio.

_Saben los dioses lo orgulloso que me sentí con cada uno de sus logros._

Sé que cualquiera que hubiera visto lo que yo vi en aquellos ojos hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo hice en aquel lluvioso día. ¿Qué desalmado hubiera dejado solo a aquel niño a la intemperie tras dos años cuidando de la tumba de su padre y protegiendo su valiosa armadura?

_Desde luego, yo no._

Las situaciones de Sasha y Regulus eran completamente opuestas. Ella lo tenía todo en aquel pueblecito italiano; él había perdido lo único que jamás había conocido en el lugar donde le encontré. Traer a Regulus al Santuario fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado hasta la fecha; el caso de Sasha todavía me atormenta en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Si mal no recuerdo, hay un dicho que define bastante bien mi experiencia en traer a personas al Santuario.

_Una de cal y otra de arena._


End file.
